


Trust me, he wants this

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bottom Niall, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Niall seems to have too much energy that harry can't possibly burn on his own...P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	Trust me, he wants this

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!

Harry pov

"I'm telling you, he wants this. He's so fucking kinky I'm actually scared to try half this shit on my own. What if I hurt him?" I say to louis as we get our regular 10am Starbucks.

"Maybe pain is another kink he has" Louis jokes.  
"Fuck I haven't thought of that one"  
"Haha come on. We can sort your boy"

____

"Hazza, where are ya"  
"Living room baby" I smile, sharing a look with the boys as I hear him walk in.  
"How was work?" I ask, pecking his lips softly.  
"It was okay, really tired but couldn't sleep last night. Hopefully I will tonight"  
"Why don't you come for cuddles darling?"

He gets settled on my lap and I stroke a thumb over his tummy and my other hand through his hair.

After about 5 minutes I move my hand to his crotch and give it a few 'persuading rubs'.  
"Ugh haz" he moans softly, this is gona be a piece of piss.

"Want me to make you feel good baby?" I whisper in his ear, giving it a little nip.  
"Yeah. Yeah. FucK haz" he mumbles, grinding up in to my hand.

"I think we should all get a bit more comfortable" I say as I sit niall up and start to strip him. He makes no complaints, even when the boys stare and strip themselves as well.

Once we're all down to our boxers the real fun can begin.

"What do you want baby?" I ask him  
"Want you to fuck me. Hard hazza" he whimper- moans. Eyes dilating and breathing ragged.  
"We have friends over baby"  
"They can watch. Or get lost, I don't care, need my hazza"

We all seem to share a groan or appreciation at the statement and strip our boxers. I lube up three fingers and rub the first one around nialls rim ad he lays on the floor panting. It's goes in pretty easy due to last night's activities, and I'm able to add a second then a third.

"Fuck me hazza. Need it. Need it so bad-"  
"-Nope. You're gona ride me" I say smugly as I get off him and sit back against the couch, pumping my self a little whilst waiting. Niall eventually realises I'm serious, his blood is rushing else where so ill let him off for being slow. But he does join me.

I guide him down slowly, knowing he hurts himself when hes needy like this, he rushes and doesn't look after his bodies needs, only his sexual ones.

"When you're ready babe" I smile, kissing him gently.  
He lifts up slowly before wiggling in little figures of 8 to adjust. Once he does he is relentless. He picks up and slams himself back down, whining the whole time about 'right there'. I don't last long at the Speed he's going, he clenches unknowingly around my dick 4 times before I cum in his arse with a string of 'fuck niall so good' and then a harsh bite to his shoulder that he growled at me for. Niall cums a moment later all over my chest and flops against me. I wiggle a bit to let him know I'm still in him and he just gets hard again.

He pulls off me and lays on his back, pumping himself and chasing his next orgasm.

"No" I say, stopping him moving. "You will cum three times babe. And you have three more boys to get off. Third time you cum you drop. Do that before they've all finished and you'll be in trouble"

He edges his way over to liam and straddles his waist.  
"You're going to blow me" liam says as firmly as he can.

Niall nods and forces Liam on to his back, he then shuffles down so he is mouthing at liams very hard dick with his tongue. From my angle I can see him rutting his hips against liams leg and it's so hot.

"Take him deeper than that niall" I order. He does and I see him moving his tongue to figure out what Liam likes and dislikes. He's so good at sucking dick. Liam has his head thrown back and is panting like crazy, he's close. When liam cums he doesn't give niall any warning. Instead he pulls nialls hair and holds him inside his mouth while he shoots his load.

Niall splutters a bit before swallowing and coughing a little.

"M sleepy now haz" niall yawns.  
"Two to go baby" I smile.

He crawls over to louis who claims he wants to eat niall out whilst niall pumps louis cock over his face.

Niall lays on the floor on his back as louis 69s him. I see niall work louis off slowly, sleep catching up on him now. Mean while, Louis is poking his tongue inside nialls tight rim and having a feel around.

The moans these two are emitting is bloody heavenly. They could be fucking porn stars with moans like these.

"Louis I'm close, stop. Stop close" niall chants as he pumps louis faster. I motion for louis to make him cum. He does by plunging two fingers in with out warning, straight in to nialls prostate. niall shrieks and cums over his hip this a whine and shuddery breaths. His hand clenches and louis finishes, cum landing mostly nialls chest, face and hair.

 

"Haz m done. M done hazz' niall shivers as he rolls on to his side and rubs his eye with a tight fist.

"Only ze left baby" I say, stroking his hair, in all honesty, he doesn't look like he'll be able to make someone else cum. He doesn't even look like he'll open his eyes. But he does. He rolls over on to his hands and knees and crawls over to zayn. Sitting down to see what zayn wants from him.

"I want you to ride me" he smirks. Clearly seeing niall has no energy.

"M kay". Zayn puts a condom on as niall straddles his waist. He starts sinking slowly before zayn grabs his hips and pulls him down.

"Ow" he whimpers from over sensitivity.  
"Oi. Be careful with him or get out" I snap.  
"Sorry. Come on niall. When you're ready" he sasses thrusting up a little.

Niall picks himself up slowly before dropping back down. I hear his harsh breathing and whimpers before I see his face. His back it to me but I can tell he isn't right, so I go over and sit beside him.

"Niall baby? You okay?" I ask from next to him.  
"Mhm. Bit- bit sore" he nods, dropping his face quickly but I still see tears.

"No no no no no no baby" I whisper, I stand up and pull nialls exhausted body off of zayn and into my arms for a cuddle.

"Hey I haven't cum!"  
"And my boyfriend is crying from pain. Shut up" I snap.

"Baby you should have stopped if it hurt that much."  
"Was an order. M a good boy. Wanna be azzas good boy" he mutters incoherently.

"You are baby, you are my good boy. Always. Always. I love you so much.

"I love you azza"

 

I wipe tears from his cheeks and louis hands me an iced towel to hold at his hole. He hisses at first but sighs in content.

"I didn't wanna hurt you baby. You liked this right?"  
"Yeah. Was so hot azza. So fun. Feel like such a good boy"  
"You are. My good boy. All mine"

We cuddle for a few more minutes before the lads make a move home and I carry niall up to bed.

"M sorry. Zayn. He didn't- cum" niall yawns.  
"He hurt you so he didn't deserve to anyway baby" I smile and peck his lips.

 

That's the first and last time I'm going to share my baby.


End file.
